Orzammar Royal Palace
} |name = Orzammar Royal Palace |icon = Ico Area Map.png |image = Orzammar Royal Palace - entry hall.png |px = 270px |type = Palace |location = Diamond Quarter, Orzammar |exits = Orzammar Diamond Quarter |inhabitants = Dwarves |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Orzammar Royal Palace is the residence of the royal family of Orzammar as well as a meeting place for the nobles. It is built around a natural lava ventCodex entry: The City of Orzammar and is located within the Diamond Quarter. It is also the opening location for the Dwarf Noble Origin. Involvement The palace has several locations within it which can be of interest to the Warden. In the hall several nobles who are supporting the royal House Aeducan can spoken to. On the western side of the building, prior to entering the throne room, the Warden will find the living quarters for the royal family. To the east the Warden will find a series of halls and rooms with locked chest and storage spaces, and most importantly a black vial containing a revenant. On the northeastern room, which was formerly the residence of Prince Trian Aeducan the Warden will find one of their assassination victims there as part of the third part in The Trial of Crows quest. The first room as you face when entering the palace, is the throne room. The Warden can summon a dragon within these halls as part of the Caged in Stone quest. }} Quests Main quest Side quests Characters * Bhelen Aeducan - The youngest child of King Endrin Aeducan. * Rica Brosca and Kalah Brosca - The half-sister and mother of the Dwarf Commoner, they appear only if the Warden comes from that Origin. * Ambassador Gainley - An ambassador sent from Loghain Mac Tir. * Vartag Gavorn - The second of Prince Bhelen Aeducan. * Pyral Harrowmont - If the Warden completes the quest A Paragon of Her Kind by supporting him. * Herbalist Widron - A healer who provides the quest Exotic Methods. Dwarf Noble Origin * Endrin Aeducan - The King of Orzammar between 8:96 Blessed and 9:30 Dragon. * Trian Aeducan - The eldest child of King Endrin Aeducan. * Bhelen Aeducan - The youngest child of King Endrin Aeducan. * Lord Bemot - The head of the noble House Bemot. * Rica Brosca - The concubine of Prince Bhelen. * Ronus Dace - A lord of the noble House Dace. * Pyral Harrowmont - The head of the noble House Harrowmont. * Lady Helmi - The matriarch of the noble House Helmi. * Lord Meino - The head of the noble House Meino. * Mistress - Rica Brosca, the mistress of Prince Bhelen. Enemies * Tunneling Thief (Dwarf, Critter) One Normal. * Revenant (Skeleton, Boss). * Dragon (Dragon, Boss). When siding with Lord Pyral Harrowmont: * Royal Guard (Dwarf, Normal) * Vartag (Dwarf, Lieutenant) When on the quest The Trial of Crows: * Ambassador Gainley (Human, Lieutenant) * Bodyguard (Human, Lieutenant) Notable items - found in a chest on the west side Codex entries , throne , inside Prince Bhelen's room , inside Prince Trian's room , source: Love Letter in of Nethamas Bigal, The Second corpse Walker, source: scrap of paper inside glass phylactery Containers West side * (Dwarven, Normal) - contains Love Letter * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Critter) * (Dwarven, Elite) - Lady Broden's room, locked * (Dwarven, Elite) - Ambassador Gainley's room, locked References Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Orzammar locations Category:Buildings